Ed (Ed, Edd
Ed is one of the main protagonists of the Cartoon Network animated series, Ed, Edd & Eddy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Billy (Billy and Mandy) vs Ed (Ed Edd N Eddy) (Abandoned) * Ed vs Butters Stotch (Abandoned) * Ed vs Nora Valkyrie (Completed) * Ed VS Patrick Battles Royale * Cartoon Network Idiots Battle Royal (Abandoned) With the Eds * The Rowdyruff Boys vs Ed, Edd n Eddy (Completed) * [[Ed Edd n Eddy vs The Animatronics|'Ed Edd n Eddy vs The Animatronics']] (Completed) * Ed Edd N Eddy VS The Warners * The Goodies VS The Eds Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Edd (Eddsworld) * Goofy (Mickey and Friends) * The Heavy (TF2) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * [[Chuck (Angry Birds)|Chuck (Angry Birds)]] * Bane (DC Comics) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Pops (Regular Show) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Matt (Eddsworld) * Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Murray (Sly Cooper) * Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Kid Goku (Dragon Ball) * Shrek * Amethyst (Steven Universe) * Leni Loud (The Loud House) * Michael J. Caboose (Red vs. Blue) * Papyrus (Undertale) * Roger Smith (American Dad) * Chunky Kong (Super Mario Bros.) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Stimpy (Ren & Stimpy) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) History Ed was a young child in diapers when he first met his future friends, Edd and Eddy. They became fast friends, with Ed providing the strength needed to bring Eddy’s implausible schemes to fruition. Ed lives in a house on the cul-de-sac with his parents and sister, Sarah. Death Battle Info Appearance Ed is a somewhat tall young man, standing about 5'9" tall, with yellowish skin, buck teeth, and turquoise eyes. He has ginger hair that he keeps cut in a buzz cut, and a black monobrow. His preferred outfit consists of baggy blue pants, a red-and-white stripped t-shirt, and a baggy green jacket. Anything is likely to be found in his jacket’s pockets, including string, candy, and even rotting produce. Background * Height: 5'9 * Weight: * Age: probably 14 * Collects sponges * Likes chickens * Has Acrophobia Abilities and Powers * Superhuman strength, speed, durability * Electricity and energy manipulating * 4th wall awareness * Healing factor * Fighting style: ** Wrestling ** Warrior ** Sumo (A little) * Batter-ed (him as a battering ram) * Can 'walk' with his unibrow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uejf9pXIBME Alter-forms * Ed-zilla * Dark Ed * Lothar Ed * Ed the Dirt pecker 'Weapons' * Baron O beef Dip ** Shoots a flamethrower from its mouth by having the string in its back pulled. * Thingamajig ** Carries and brings out seemingly any kind of object the user wants. * Jet Pack ** Enables temporary flight. * Canadian Squirt Gun ** Enough firepower to go through three people's head through their ears. ** Can ricochet shots off of walls. ** Uses water or any liquid as ammo. Feats * Literately broke the fourth wall * Destroyed Edtropolis, which is literally a large city size landscape (No joke) * Survived an Electro static explosion which he created and similar to a nuclear warhead explosion * Can lift entire buildings with out even trying, even at a young age * He once ran so fast, he winded time back * Belched an entire neighborhoods food in one night while asleep * Eat anything whole in on bite, even a huge bed * Survived huge multiple fall with barely a scratch * Broke the law of physics ** Including a fall from Mars to the Earth and was barely injured * Built an elevator to the moon with just by piling a bunch of stuff on an elevator * Defeated Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Plank, the Kanker Sisters, and Eddy's Brother. 'Weaknesses' * Incredibly stupid * Has little to no experience in fighting * Allergic to rabbits and butterscotch * Sometimes acts like a coward * Sucks at playing the violin Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Ed Edd and Eddy Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Half Human Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kids Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Wrestling Combatants